


daddy tobio + momma sho

by bixgchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Female clothing, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Phone Conversations, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could also be:<b> 8 Ficlets About  The Lives of Alpha Kageyama and Omega Hinata</b> </p><p>Multi-chaptered version of the series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/474784">daddy tobio + momma sho</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahaloho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahaloho/gifts).



> Who said: _kinda wish I could download em all in one go as a single multi-chapterd fic later when it's all done (although I wish this series would never end). Pretty please? Wink wink :-)_ So here it is! 
> 
> Support the main post: [ Home ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6995926)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Tobio is a professional volleyball player, Shouyou is a sports journalist for some company, and they are married and mated; And also, they have a son. It's good.

_I should get a new secretary._

Tobio grumbles to himself, perpetual scowl etched into his face, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to remove the glitter that had successfully infiltrated his life from here on out. Glitters were a bitch to deal with – laundry, put your glitter-fied clothes in the washer with other clothes and sooner or later your whole wardrobe would be infected with glitter. Body, if it gets anywhere near your skin or any part of your human know that it would forever be with you and you are cursed to a life full of dealing with glitters.

He hated glitter with a burning passion for these reasons, but most importantly, he hated it because he feared that Tobi, his sweet little baby boy, would inhale the little demonic particles and it would somehow end up in his lungs and – oh my, god, _he would die_ – Tobio won’t be able to deal with that happening, fuck –

“Calm down, Kageyama. He would not die from glitter.”

Tobio whipped his head around to the source of the voice; Oikawa, a fellow Alpha and one of his teammates for the 2016 Dream Team Japan, was fiddling with his phone in one hand while the other was tapping onto the glass of the car window, tapping along to the rhythm of the song that was currently playing in the vehicle’s radio player. “What?” Tobio spats, a little irritated.

Oikawa sighs, making no motion to look at him. “I’m sure Hinata-chan would know how to get rid of the glitter, so calm down.” The older man states purposely. Tobio knows it was an attempt to appease him, although he had hit a few bumps in the road in terms of his relationship with the fellow setter, he knows that Oikawa means well.

Tobio wouldn’t have agreed to making the man as his son’s godfather if it were anything less ( _Although the relentless begging of Shouyou, his sunshine and beloved omega that he adores, had a huge impact in that decision.)_

“Don’t call him that.” Tobio mutters, feeling a little better. Oikawa snickers and finally looks at him with a teasing glint in his eyes. “What? Hinata-chan?” He teases, Tobio tries to steady his breathing and rein in the Alpha inside him that was threatening to rage. “You can call him Shouyou, okay? That’s not even his last name already, geez.” Tobio replies through barely suppressed annoyance. Oikawa just snickers more, but he nods his head in understanding nonetheless.

Despite this, Tobio knows that he would still call Shouyou by his previous last name – now his middle – to further aggravate the raven.

Oh well, that’s Oikawa.

“So,” Oikawa starts, shifting the conversation. “What are you going to do with that secretary?”

Tobio hums, lost in thought. Frankly, he doesn’t know either. He had Suzume-san as his secretary for roughly a month and she’s been doing okay but she was just not doing a proper job with maintaining his appearances to the media. If there was something he hates more than glitter it would be the continuous and relentless pestering of the media. It wasn’t so bad – he wasn’t like, a superstar or anything like that – but since Volleyball season started again, and now that he had confirmed that he was going to join the dream team for Japan’s overseas friendly games, they’ve seemed to multiply tenfold.

This morning was a blur of flashing cameras and trying to elbow his way into the hotel he was told to go to for some meeting regarding the other members of the dream team. He was having a great time conversing with old friends and meeting new faces, talking about how his life was going with being a father and all that, some even asked how Shouyou was doing and talking about his husband had always put Tobio in a good mood.

The problem was when the meeting ended, he had asked his secretary to pick him up from the back-entrance of the hotel to ensure his privacy and also so that they wouldn’t inconvenience the hotel staff anymore what with the ever increasing number of sports reporters gathering outside their doors.

Little by little, each professional volleyball player was able to leave with little incident. Tobio waited patiently along with Oikawa, who had begged him to let him ride with him in the car and drop him off at his apartment. ( _“Don’t you have your own car?” “It’s with Hajime; he had to take the children to their grandparents. You know how the kids get, right? Come on, Tobio-chan!” “If you stop calling me that, I might consider it.” “That’s great! Thanks a lot, Tobio-chan!”)_

Their ride arrived two hours late.

And by the time two hours have passed word have been passed around that Tobio and Oikawa were still in the hotel and the crowd had quite the number of reporters _and_ fans in them.

Tobio glares at them as Oikawa enthusiastically poses for the cameras. Tobio’s fans had somehow conjured a huge sign that had the words _‘Can we see Tobi-kun?’_ written in big fat letters with glitters all over them – how they did it in the time span of two hours was beyond Tobio – and for a few moments he appreciated the sentiment. Really, he did. He’s not some heartless prick some people makes him out to be, but when one too many reporters were shoving their microphones at your face and is dragging your body someplace you really don’t want to go to, it gets kind of hard to keep the friendly and approaching façade.

At some point, the crowd had gotten thick and the next thing Tobio knows was that there was suddenly a horde of girls screaming for his attention and wagging the glitter-fied sign around spreading the epidemic of glitters all over the ground and over Tobio.

When he asked Suzume-san about it she said she forgot about the meeting and picking him up.

_Should definitely get a new secretary._

Tobio tells this to Oikawa, who just cackled in his enjoyment of Tobio’s misery. When the car had arrived at Oikawa’s apartment, he had offered him a smile and asked Tobio to send his regards to Shouyou, to which Tobio nods. They said their farewells, and once alone in the backseat of the car, Tobio can finally feel himself relax. The driver asked him, “Where to, Kageyama-san?”

Tobio looks outside of the car window, at the whizzing picture of the trees as they pass by. “Home.” He replies.

The day went by long enough and the Alpha inside him is mourning the distance between his omega and their child. Tobio feels a bubble of excitement erupt in his stomach at the prospect of seeing his little bundle of redheads again.

*

Tobio and Shouyou lived in a tiny apartment complex the first two years of their relationship. They weren’t bonded yet at that point because Shouyou wasn’t quite ready to give up his volleyball career as the nationally-known and globally-recognized monster little giant of the court, but when the season had ended and Shouyou had gone to his heat, they knew it was the best time to take their relationship to new heights.

Five months later and Shouyou had retired from pro volleyball to become a web writer for a sports company. Five months later and they had bought a simple and modern bungalow just out of the city. Five months later and Shouyou and Tobio were bonded and the Alpha had never been so happy to finally have a claim to the omega. _His omega._ And to top it all off they were having a child.

Fast forward to present time, Tobio walking up to their front porch and tugging out they key he had in his pocket to open the front door of his home. _Their home_. They were a family now. _He_ had his own family now – a loving omega who is perfect and beautiful who takes care of their son wholeheartedly with no questions asked.

The door opens with a creak and it opens up to the wide open space of their living room. Tobio takes note of the polished floor and the tidied-up furniture and figures that Shouyou had probably gotten some cleaning done this morning.

It was already late into mid-afternoon, just thirty minutes more till four o’clock, and around this time was mostly when the baby was asleep. Tobio removes his shoes by the door, arranging it properly so it lined up nicely with the other pairs of footwear there. He pads his way through the carpeted floor of the living room, passing the arc that leads to the dining area and the kitchen, turns the corner to a long and wide corridor that had picture frames lining up the walls.

He looks into the first door to the right, the nursery, and sees that Tobi wasn’t anywhere in there so Shouyou had probably brought their kid on to _their_ bed.

Sure enough, when Tobio enters the master’s bedroom, he sees Shouyou’s marvelous tuft of hair contrast against their white sheets, his body huddled around the smaller form of Tobi who was flat on his back, his thumb still in his mouth and saliva dripping messily on the side of his face.

Tobio takes a moment to admire the sight before him, drinks in the sight of his husband – his partner, his best friend, the love of his life – on their bed with his child. Tobio had always thought that life had been harsh to him, but high school was surely the turning point. It was when he met this enigma who had such an impact in his life, it was when he met Shouyou that he had finally understood what the point of bonding was all about. He had always doubted it – that you can live your whole life with one single person – but now he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

It wasn’t perfect – the process of getting here, to where they are now – and they had made a lot of reckless mistakes as high schoolers; like that one time that Shouyou had gone to heat while they were in school and they fucked in the infirmary, or that one time they almost gone through mating without contraceptives, and other things they kind of regret along the way. But right now, when they’re finally under one roof, lying on a bed that smelled so much of their scent, with a beautiful and healthy baby boy, Tobio can’t help but think that he’d do it all over again.

Tobio gently sits himself on the bed, right next to Shouyou’s relaxed form. He leans down to peck his omega on the cheek which caused the redhead to groan in his sleep. Tobio shakes him gently to rouse him from sleep, and when Shouyou’s awake enough to be aware of what was happening he bring his arms up to wind it around Tobio’s neck, dragging the raven down to a slow and passionate kiss. “Welcome home.” Shouyou whispers when they finally pull apart. Tobio rests his forehead against Shouyou’s. “I’m back.”

*

Tobio held onto Tobi carefully, afraid that if he let the baby out of his hold that he might slip and the water might enter his nose and – oh my, god, he might _die_ – and –

“Tobio, he’s going to be fine. Just let him play around a bit, the water’s not that high.” Shouyou says from outside the bathroom. He was preparing the towels for Tobio and setting up the nursery for when he has to dress Tobi up.

Tobio grumbles under his breath, resting his back against the cool ceramic of the bathtub as he lets Tobi splash around and play with the little rubber duckies. After Tobio had showered and applied a liberal amount of olive oil on his body to remove the glitter that had embedded onto his skin, as per Shouyou’s advice – bless him, Shouyou had bathed the baby and filled up the tub with warm and soapy water, just a few inches so that when the baby sits in there he wouldn’t drown.

This was probably one of Tobio’s favorite parts of the day – bathing with Tobi. Tobio had sat down on the tub as he waits for Shouyou to finish properly rinsing off the baby before he brings Tobi with him in the tub to soak for a few minutes. Tobio had pecked Shouyou on the lips as gratitude before the omega had sauntered off to prep the necessary materials and garments for the baby.

Tobio tickles Tobi, to which his baby boy chuckles in delight and splashes his tiny hands and feet around in the water. He squeezes the tiny ducklings that made sounds and blew raspberries against Tobi’s back, smiling when the baby laughs in glee.

After a few minutes Shouyou comes in with a large fluffy towel that he wraps around Tobi. Tobio carries the baby in his arms, helping Shouyou in tucking him into the towel. “Here comes mommy.”  Tobio sings, and Shouyou gives him an exasperated look to which Tobio snorts.

“Daddy is so mean, ain’t he, Tobi? Calling your papa ‘mommy’.” Hinata sings back, bringing the laughing and flailing baby to the nursery. “Honey, be a dear and clean the bathroom after you soak in there.” Shouyou instructs, and Tobio calls out an ‘aye-aye, cap’n.’

*

Dinner was delicious as always, and through the table and in between bites Tobio and Shouyou talked about what happened throughout the day. Shouyou convinces Tobio to give Suzume-san a chance to redeem herself, to which the Alpha grumbles but in the end he can’t say no to the omega.

Tobi had made minimal mess, although he tossed a few plastic spoons in the dining room and had completely destroyed another one of Shouyou’s shirts, it was all routine by now.

When the baby had calmed down, Tobio had put him in his playing pen in front of the television set, putting on a couple of cartoons that Tobi seemed to like. Shouyou was washing the dishes, wearing one of Tobio’s old jerseys that was a little too large on his much smaller frame, partnered with a tight pair of boxers that had candy canes around it. He also had a fluffy pink apron on, and Tobio takes this as his chance to get some alone time.

He sneaks up behind his omega, sliding his arms around Shouyou’s waist and tucking his back against the raven’s chest. Shouyou hums in appreciation, and Tobio leans down to leave hot and wet kisses against Shouyou’s neck. It was slow and passionate, and at some point Shouyou had completely forgotten the task he was doing as Tobio had started to grind his steadily growing erection against the cleft of Shouyou’s ass.

“Tobio – “ Shouyou tries, but a bite against his scent gland shuts him up and caused him to grind back at the throbbing appendage against him. “Tobio – the baby – “

Tobio growls, the Alpha in him wanting nothing more than just mate his omega. “He won’t know, come on, sweetie.” Tobio purrs, and Shouyou melts against his touch and Tobio is very pleased with this sudden development but then –

The baby starts wailing in the living room.

Shouyou was immediately there, calming the baby and bringing Tobi in his arms to shush him. Tobio smiles at the pretty picture the scene paints, when Shouyou turns around, his back facing Tobio who was leaning against the arc of the dining area, the baby’s eyes, deep blue orbs that he got from his dad, were on Tobio’s with what seemed like a victorious glint to it.

Tobio, for a moment, thinks that his own son is competing against him for Shouyou’s attention.

Well then.

“Tobio, honey,” Shouyou starts, and Tobio perks up. “What is it?” He asks. Shouyou turns around to face him, “Dry the plates and put them back in the cupboards, please? I’ll go read Tobi a book to calm him down.” Shouyou says, already making his way to the nursery and leaving Tobio in the kitchen to deal with the wet dishes.

When Shouyou turns towards the corridor leading to the rooms Tobi had his little pink tongue out and was looking directly at Tobio.

Tobio smirks, sticking his tongue out back.

If his son thinks he’s won Shouyou over, he’s got it all _wrong._

Anyway, dry the dishes – right.

 


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :"Everyone is flirting with my omega, what the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the main post:[ Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7008409)

Kageyama grits his teeth at the scene playing out before him. He feels a wave of déjà-vu wash over him as he remembers a specific incident that occurred when he was still a first-year in high school and the Karasuno Volleyball Team had attended the Summer Training Camp that the coaches had arranged.

It was both a blessing and a curse.

The camp was great – it was a pivotal point in his life and in his volleyball career – he learned a lot from playing and training with the different teams from all around Japan. His relationship with Hinata was also steadily flourishing even though he was still in the process of courting the omega. Things started to look grim when the other teams, which were mostly composed of Alphas, start to take notice that Hinata was a strong, capable, beautiful, and _unclaimed_ omega.

And Hinata, the sweet little cinnamon roll of Kageyama’s life, had been painfully oblivious of everyone’s attempts at flirting with him that Kageyama had felt irritated almost the whole entire camp. It had also bothered him that the Alphas had translated his obliviousness as a part of his charm and had continued relentlessly with their mostly-successful attempts at grabbing the redhead’s attention.

Kageyama didn’t have a problem with Hinata, knows that the omega has already accepted his formal invitation of courting and would not in any way or form disrespect that, no. His main concern was the horde of Alphas that didn’t know that they were in the middle of a courting process.

The raven can’t count on one hand the number of times he had to physically squeeze himself between Bokuto and Kuroo when the two top-players had been touchy and grabby while _teaching_ Hinata new tricks on how to block, or when Lev had all but smothered the omega in his own way of _correcting_ Hinata’s form while receiving (honestly, like _he_ could talk about receiving forms.) Thankfully, the sweet little betas who were Yamaguchi and Kenma had been there to protect the single-minded, volleyball idiot omega, and the camp had gone without much more incidents.

Although, Kageyama remembers he had made Hinata wear his jersey most of the time so that the omega would carry his scent. _That_ seemed to work.

Right now though, roughly five years later and are attending one of the universities that had been generous enough to offer a scholarship for the monster duo that had took Japanese High School Volleyball by storm, Kageyama had not been blessed with calm betas as teammates in hopes of maintaining some form of neutralization between the dynamics. It didn’t help that the whole team, with the exception of Hinata, were all Alphas.  

It also didn’t help, that Hinata was still unclaimed – was not bearing the marks of an Alpha laying claim – but they were already _mated_ , damn it. They had already spent numerable times in each-other’s company either when Kageyama was in a rut or when Hinata was in heat – and that was already _enough_ of a sign to other Alphas to _back the fuck off, he’s taken_ – but apparently it wasn’t.

The team was in the neighboring city to attend a practice game that the local university had invited them for and Kageyama, just like his other teammates, are beyond irritated at how the bastard Alphas of the other team were being a little too hospitable and friendly with _their_ spiker, _their_ ace, and _their_ omega.

Kageyama was having none of it.

When they were done warming up, and he’s _fucking sure_ that at least half of the other team had already batted their lashes at _his_ omega in an attempt to butter him up, Kageyama can’t be blamed when he had pulled out an extra jersey shirt from his duffel bag and had barked an order at Hinata to ‘please just wear it, for the love of God.’ Hinata cocked his head at him in question, but had smiled good-naturedly and tugged his own jersey off of his body – _fuck they’re staring_ – and had worn Kageyama’s shirt.

Hinata was immediately engulfed in his scent, and the Alpha inside of Kageyama was momentarily appeased. Hinata, the sweet, sweet omega, had seemed to be aware of his inner dilemma and had closed the space between them to give Kageyama a soft hug before the game starts.

It was all fun and games, they were playing well and were seven points ahead, and their team worked fluidly with finely motorized movements. It wasn’t until they had a time-out that Kageyama heard what the other team was discussing about.

Not offense or defense tactics, oh no.

They were discussing how ‘adorable that omega is and damn have you seen those thighs’ ‘I _know’_.

The Alpha inside Kageyama went livid, and he had unintentionally let out a threatening growl that had immediately caught the other Alphas’ attention.

Hinata tensed, and the whole gymnasium seemed to freeze.

“What is it, Alpha?” The other team’s coach, Sugimoto-san, asks. He held strong authority in his tone and Kageyama knows he shouldn’t have done that in a room full of prideful Alphas. “I’m sorry, sir, but your players are eyeing _my_ omega, I was just agitated.”

Someone from the other team scoffs. “His omega, he says. What a joke.”

“Stop it, Kurokima – “ Sugimoto-san starts, chiding the tall brunette that Kageyama remembers had been the one who called Hinata adorable.

Kageyama suddenly feels like he has to prove something here – obviously, letting Hinata wear his shirt wouldn’t have the same effect as it did when they were still in high school – and these Alphas won’t back down as easily. He can faintly hear the muffled mumbling of his teammates, who were discussing what seemed to be death threats for Kurokima-kun.

“Hinata, come  here.” Kageyama instructs, and the omega immediately shuffles to stand beside him. “It’s okay, Yama-yama, don’t mind them.” Hinata whispers, and Kageyama softens up just a bit. Hinata was smiling at him, and the Alpha inside Kageyama was saying _ours, ours, ours. This omega is ours. Show them. Show them to whom he belongs._

Kageyama gives in.

He grabs Hinata by the shoulder before running his other hand through his fluffy and wild hair, softly tugging the strands so his head would turn to the side, exposing the wide expanse of tanned and freckled skin of his neck.

Hinata breathes steadily, preparing himself for what was to come, and sure enough after a few moments Kageyama licks against his scent gland before moving onto a lower part of his neck, in the junction where it connects to his shoulder, and the raven gently bites.

Hinata lets out a sigh of relief, relishing in the way his lover’s, _his Alpha’s_ , teeth leaves their mark on him. When Kageyama finishes he glares at the other team. “ _My_ omega.”

*

The rest of the game went like this: Kageyama’s team completely crushes their opponent, they won with an overwhelming lead, and the Alpha inside him is beyond pleased.


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Hinata's a bit scared, Kageyama kisses him and says it's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the main post:[ Promise ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7022524)

Hinata clasps the larger hand that was clutching his own tightly, tugging Kageyama along through the small alleyway that he had discovered earlier on that day, trying to remember the exact way that would take them to their destination.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama whispers in the dark, his voice loud enough that the shuffling of their sneakers against the dirt of the earth doesn’t overlap. “It’s supposed to be here somewhere…” Hinata mumbles, turning his head every which way trying to figure out which path to take.

The redhead can faintly hear Kageyama grumbling behind him, muttering what seemed to be like complaints that the raven was aiming at Hinata. Hinata strains to hear it but he catches a few phrases here and there; _Stupid Hinata. Does he even know what time it is? Damn it it’s so dark I can’t see him properly. Was that a cricket? Fuck, I think I stepped on something nasty._ Hinata smiles; despite Kageyama’s displeasure with the circumstances, the hand that was still holding Hinata’s doesn’t show any signs of pulling away.

And that, in itself, was enough reassurance.

*

“Guys has anyone seen the Cap’n?”

“Don’t worry about that shrimp, he’s probably with the Alpha of Doom.”

“Tsukki, don’t call Hinata a shrimp.”

*

Today was the first day of their week-long training camp that they do annually. The Karasuno High Volleyball Team had arrived at the lodge late into the afternoon and had spent most of their time cleaning their temporary living quarters and picking out vegetables that are found around the area.

This year’s freshmen were a loud bunch and held a fierce loyalty towards Hinata, always calling out to him for the tiniest of things and always aiming for the redhead’s approval. The whole trip and even the process of cleaning was a blur of Hinata being swept away from trying to work alongside his Alpha because the first-years were very persistent on having him all to themselves.

_Hinata-senpai, am I doing this right?_

_Captain, do you want a bottle of water?_

_Guys, I think the Captain needs help getting his stuff from the top of the bus._

_Hinata-senpai please criticize my work!_

_Hinata-senpai please sit beside me on the bus!_

_Hinata-senpai!_

And, okay, it was _great_ being called a senpai – better when he’s acknowledged as the team captain; Hinata finally understands how Tanaka-senpai felt all those years back, but the omega just wants to spend every bit of free time he has in the presence of his Alpha before they get sucked in to the punishing pace of training, and even though he adores the first-years they can be a bit… suffocating.

So imagine Hinata’s happiness when he stumbles upon this sanctuary while picking out vegetables for their dinner. It was the perfect place to be alone in the privacy of each-other’s company and Hinata won’t let this chance pass by.

He had to take Kageyama there.

*

“Dinner’s ready in twenty minutes!”

“But the Captain isn’t here yet!”

“Yo, freshmen, calm down – that kid’s going to be fine.”

“Tsukki, don’t call Hinata a kid.”

*

“We’re here!” Hinata exclaims in victory, plopping down on the soft grass of the field and pulling Kageyama down to do the same. Hinata slips his hand out from Kageyama’s grasp to pat down the space beside him, an indication for the Alpha to sit down next to him.

The Alpha scoffs before shaking his head, instead of sitting down beside the redhead, Kageyama makes his way behind the omega, and Hinata’s eyebrows furrow in confusion at that. Kageyama plops down behind Hinata, his long and muscled legs swallowing up the omega’s smaller frame within them while his arms make their way around Hinata’s waist, letting their hands twine together – slotting his fingers in between the spaces of Hinata’s.

When Kageyama rests his chin on Hinata’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of the omega, Hinata thinks sitting like this was much better.

For a few moments they sit there, in companionable silence with only the sounds of their breathing to break it. Occasionally, a particularly cold breeze would blow past them, and Kageyama would hug the redhead closer to his chest, exchanging warmth. The wide expanse of the field almost seemed to glisten in the serenity of the night, the moon shining down on them as the cicadas sing them a summer song.

It’s good.

Hinata leans back against his Alpha, soaking in his warmth and basking in his scent. The omega brings one of their twined hands close to his lips, peppering Kageyama’s knuckles with chaste kisses, to which the Alpha hums in appreciation. Hinata can’t help but think that he loves these hands, can’t help but admire them. _These were the hands that had fought alongside mine. These were the hands of the person who helped me carry my dream like it was their own. These were the hands of the person I love._

“What are you thinking of?” Kageyama whispers, almost too soft to hear, but sitting impossibly close like this, Hinata can hear it perfectly fine. “I love your hands.” Hinata mutters, kissing each individual finger on Kageyama’s right hand starting from the thumb.

“Hn?” Kageyama hums questioningly.

Hinata kisses his thumb. “It’s funny when you can’t compliment me properly for a job well done,” He snorts, and he feels Kageyama grumble behind him. “But then you give me a ‘good job’ sign and that’s already a lot for me to ask.”

A kiss to the pointer finger. “This one,” The omega starts, “Had always been there when I needed to know what I have to do. Was there to point me to where I have to go when I get lost.”

“Like that one time at the train station – “

“That one doesn’t count.”

A kiss to the middle finger. “When you finger me why do you always insert this first –“

“Can we not talk about that.” Kageyama intervenes, voice a little bit too loud in what Hinata likes to call his “Alpha voice”, and Hinata bursts out laughing, tossing his head back and hitting Kageyama’s collarbone in the process.

His Alpha shuts him up with a kiss.

When they pull away, Hinata plants a kiss on Kageyama’s ring finger. “Honestly? When you courted me back on our first year I never thought it would work out.” Hinata confesses, and Kageyama kisses him on the cheek. “That’s stupid.” Kageyama replies, and Hinata nods in agreement, chuckling at the absurdity of it. “But look at us now.” Hinata states.

“You’re still stupid.”

“Shut up, Kags.”

Almost a minute passes.

“How about my pinky?” Kageyama asks, honestly curious.

Hinata breathes in deeply before sighing out a long and drawn-out exhale. “I’m scared.” He whispers into the night like it was a prayer.

“Of what?”

Hinata shrugs, “Just,” The omega squeezes their twined hands.

Kageyama squeezes back.

“Just what?” Kageyama gently asks, not wanting to pressure Hinata on whatever this is that he was trying to say. The Alpha can wait.

“The future.” Hinata breathes out, and the redhead waits – for what, he’s not so sure – for something, probably. Kageyama hums, lost in thought. “There was this saying I heard from my old man.” The raven starts. “Something that went like this, ‘Don’t worry ‘bout the future, it comes fast enough.’ So, just, I don’t know. Live in the moment, I guess.”

Hinata snorts, amused. “Gee, great advice, Kags.”

“Shush, I’m trying.” Kageyama says. “I guess what my point is, is that it’s going to be okay. I’ll be there.”

Hinata hooks his pinky with Kageyama’s. “Promise?”

The Alpha wiggles their hooked pinkies. “Promise.”

They seal it with a kiss.

*

“Where the heck did that moody Alpha bring our idiot of a captain?”

“Tsukki, please.”


	4. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Tobio's out of town for the weekend and he only has his dumbass teammates as company. "I want to go home, damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the main post:[ Hi ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7035244)

There were still six hours left into the drive to where they were supposed to go but Tobio already wants to go home. He stretches his legs out as long as he can at the tight space that Coach Ukai’s van can possibly provide him when there are eight other people seated inside the vehicle.

“Tell me again why we had to go there together and not just take our own cars.” Tobio groans from the very back of the van. “And also, why the fuck am I at the very back?”

Multiple voices immediately erupt from almost everyone in the van, but Bokuto’s boisterous voice topped it all off and he was screaming something that had to do with the McDonald’s drive-thru they just passed.

Eventually, Daichi boomed his Alpha voice over them to shut them up.

(It worked.)

“Thanks, Daichi.” Ukai says from the driver’s seat.

“Anytime.” The captain replies.  

“First of all we’re going together for PR and also because if I let you drive on your own you won’t even bother to come.” Ukai states matter-of-factly. Kageyama opens his mouth to deny it but was abruptly cut off by everyone suddenly voicing their own complaints.

(For like, seven seconds.)

_Why the fuck are we using your van, coach? Can you please move your ass a bit, Kentarou? What’s that supposed to mean, Haiba? CAN WE PLEASE GET MCDONALD’S? Shut the fuck up, Bokuto, Wendy’s is better. HOW DARE YOU, TSUTOMU._

“Guys, please.” Daichi tries, but his voice was a little muffled from his seat at the front and no one can be bothered to pay attention either. Tobio slumps in his seat, taking out his phone from the small carry-on duffel bag he had with him and proceeded to text his husband.

_10:16 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby** : I want to go home._

_10:16 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** See you tomorrow, then.     _

_10:17 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby** : Why are you so mean to me?_

_10:19 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** I am not!_

_10:19 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby** : Haha jk, babe. How’s Tobi doing?_

_10:20 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** He’s doing fine, although he cried a few hours after you left. I think he misses you._

_10:21 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby** : That’s it I’m going home._

_10:21 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** Honey, please._

_10:22 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby:** I’ll video call when I get to the hotel._

_10:23 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** Looking forward to it. You should sleep in the van and rest._

Tobio scoffs, listening to his teammates still screaming at each other.

_10:24 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby:** Sure I’ll try. Love you._

_10:25 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** Talk to you later. Love you too._

*

“ARE WE THERE YET?”

“Bokuto, for the umpteenth time, shut up.”

*

They arrived at the city at four in the afternoon and had promptly surveyed the area in which they were playing the professional volleyball team that branched out from Osaka. The match was going to be an evening game, and from what Tobio gathered from the managers, the tickets to the game sold out so they should be prepared for the loud crowd.

An hour after that they had to  attend a meeting with their sponsors and Tobio is a hundred percent sure no one but Daichi and Ukai knew what was going on the whole forty-five minutes they were with the men who were wearing tailored suits.

As a form of formality, they met up with the opposing team right after that and had gone for a twelve-mile run around the town before the team was finally able to get to the hotel they were staying at, dragging their tired bodies to their own assigned rooms while listening to Daichi’s announcements about dinner with half an ear.

Once Tobio reaches his own room, room 141, he takes note, he promptly kicks the door open and drops all his luggage on the tiled floor before fainting face-first and fully-clothed on the couch situated in the sitting-area.

Okay, he didn’t exactly _faint_ but it was the closest he was to it.

Tobio contemplates a few thoughts in his head, he can just fall asleep here and worry about the sore muscles later, but then a sudden fact passes through his brain and he’s suddenly up and about, tugging his phone from one of his pockets and initiating a video call with Shouyou.

He watches as the black screen that indicates Shouyou lights up, and he drinks in the sight of his omega wearing one of his sweaters and looking like he just came out of a shower. “Hi.” Shouyou greets, smiling softly.

Tobio smiles back, plopping himself on the couch in a more comfortable position and resting his phone on his abdomen, looking back at the screen. “Hi.” He breathes out.

*

At some point, probably half an hour into the video call, Tobio hears the baby cry from the other side and Shouyou immediately carries his phone with him to the nursery, climbing inside the baby’s crib and lying down beside the sobbing child.

“Why is he crying?” Tobio asks, looking at how Shouyou tries to lie down properly in the tiny area. “He just woke up from his nap,” He replies, finally finding a good spot to lay his head on and holding his phone up so that he can get Tobi in the camera frame. “Baby, look, it’s daddy!” Hinata sings, and Tobi’s deep blue eyes blink up lazily at the Alpha, and just like that the baby’s cries slowly diminishes.

“Hi, Tobi, had a nice nap, buddy?” Tobio sings back, crooning a soothing tone from the back of his throat that would help soothe his omega and also his child. Shouyou visibly relaxes at the sound, crooning back, and Tobi had finally stopped crying after that. “He sure did, didn’t you, Tobi?” Shouyou replies, kissing the baby’s cheek and nuzzling his curls.

“Have you eaten?” Tobio asked, aiming the question at his husband. Shouyou hums, nodding, “I made myself a salad.”

“How ‘bout Tobi?” Tobio asks, concerned.

“Don’t worry, Alpha, I fed your child myself.” Shouyou chides jokingly, and Tobio feels a little bad about suddenly thinking of his husband’s nipples at that statement. _What the fuck, get yourself together._ But then Tobio remembers a rather vivid memory of Shouyou writhing underneath him as Tobio greedily suckles on his nipples, lapping up his sweet milk.

“ _Damn it.”_ Tobio mutters, and Shouyou perks up. “What was that?”

Tobio shakes his head, “Nothing.” He mumbles.

They talk for another half an hour, and there was a moment in which Shouyou lets Tobi hold the phone and the baby kept on licking the screen so Shouyou had to intervene, laughing wholeheartedly. Tobio listens to Shouyou sing a lullaby to put Tobi back to sleep, and Tobio hums along at the familiar tune.

Once the baby was asleep, Shouyou whispers, “Good luck at the game.”

“We’ll win, for sure.” Tobio replies confidently.

“Yeah.” The omega agrees. After a few moments Shouyou sighs, “I miss you already.”

Tobio’s heart aches at that. “Me too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Good night, love.”

“Sleep tight. Love you. Kiss Tobi for me.”

“Okay. Love you too.”


	5. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the main post:[ Honeymoon ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7050865)

“Tobio, I swear if you drop me I will file a divorce.”Shouyou threatens, gripping the Alpha’s shoulder tightly, and the raven feels the material of the tuxedo he was wearing wrinkle from the hold. “Careful with the tux, Sho.” He mutters, tightening his hold on the omega as he proceeds to kick his way into their house.

_Their house._

“You’ll be taking this off sooner than later anyway, who cares?” Shouyou replies, letting his legs swing playfully as they dangle from Tobio’s arms. The Alpha is now regretting his attempt at carrying his husband – _his husband_ – bridal style into their home, in an attempt to respect some traditions that his mother had strictly told him to do on the night of their wedding.

 _Sorry, mother._ Tobio thinks.

When Tobio turns the corner that would lead them towards the long corridor, he gives himself a mental pat on the back for thinking ahead and leaving the master’s bedroom door open. With much struggle and an armful of flailing omega, he reaches their bedroom and promptly drops Shouyou in the middle of the king sized bed.

“Woah!” Shouyou exclaims, bracing himself for the fall. “Tobio, did you arrange this?” The redhead asks, eyeing the bed full of rose petals and the bedroom floor covered in what seemed like _more_ rose petals.

Tobio feels his face flush in heat.

“Ha! You did, didn’t you? You’re so romantic sometimes I can’t understand it.” Shouyou cackles, his face lighting up in happiness and his eyes shining with mirth. Tobio climbs up on the bed and straddles Shouyou’s smaller frame between his legs, leaning down to place his arms on each side of the omega’s head.

He stays there, admiring his beautiful omega, his mate, his _husband_ , and soon enough when Shouyou’s laughter dies down to soft chuckles and those pretty hazel eyes meet his, he knows he’s done. Shouyou smiles, and Tobio smiles back, and then he feels Shouyou slip his arms around his waist and purposely tugs the Alpha down for a kiss.

The kiss started out slow, but when Tobio swipes his tongue out and the omega immediately sucks on it, the kiss ends up filthy. Their lips are wet, and every smack leaves obscene sounds that are like music to Tobio’s ears. The omega clutches his body close to him, pushing his hips and his steadily growing erection against Tobio’s, and the Alpha is suddenly aware that they’re _way_ overdressed for this.

“Off.” Shouyou whines, and who’s Tobio to deny that? After leaving a bruising kiss on his omega’s lips, he tugs the three-piece tuxedo off of his body, fingers flying over the buttons expertly as Shouyou lies on the bed watching him with blown eyes. Tobio sniffs the air, growls when he smells his omega’s thick scent mingling with pheromones and – _shit –_ slick.

The Alpha stands to the side of the bed to tug off his dress pants along with his underwear, his hurried movements causing him to trip on the material at least twice. The omega on the bed whines, wanting nothing more than to have his body against the Alpha’s, and Tobio croons a comforting tune as he watches the redhead slowly lose himself to his desires.

Shouyou had began to palm himself through the confines of his dress pants with one hand, as the other struggles to unbutton his undershirt and flicking his finger against a perk nipple. Shouyou groans due to his own ministrations, and Tobio growls almost angrily. “Don’t touch yourself, omega. You’re mine to please.” He says, finally able to detangle himself from his clothes, immediately situating himself up on the bed to undress the willing omega.

“Hands on the bed.” The Alpha growls, and Shouyou immediately complies. The scent of slick was now _suffocating_ and Tobio gulps it like a drug. The redhead wasn’t in heat, but he had always slicked every time they mated – it was because of the bond that enabled his Alpha to always be in tune to the omega. It was _great._ But mating outside of heat wouldn’t ensure them of a pregnancy, and _that_ was something Tobio has to look forward to the next time Shouyou enters his heat.

“Tobio, _please_ ,” Shouyou pleads, and Tobio reassures him with a gentle kiss to the forehead. “It’s alright, I got you.” He whispers, and just like that everything was _gentle_ ; harsh gripping turning into soft caresses as they exchanged breaths, their heartbeats syncing in time.

They have all the time in the world, they don’t have to rush.

So Tobio undresses the omega carefully, unbuttoning the dress shirt slowly and peppering Shouyou with kisses. Once the top was completely unbuttoned and tossed into the floor, Tobio latches onto the hard nubs of the omega’s nipples, licking and sucking greedily. Tobio was rewarded by the beautiful moans that Shouyou lets out, only for his ears to hear, and then Shouyou grabs both sides of his face and pulls him up for a passionate kiss.

Tobio starts to grind his erection against Shouyou’s, and although the redhead was still half-dressed, the bulge in his pants was unmistakable.

Once they pull away from the kiss Tobio immediately returns to his previous task of undressing his husband. “ _Kageyama Shouyou”_ he whispers, carefully, rolling the syllables on his tongue. “You like the sound of that?” Shouyou asks breathily, and Tobio nods hurriedly his vision momentarily blurs.

“Come on, Alpha.” Shouyou urges, lifting his hips up from the bed, and Tobio can see the wet spot behind his pants – _fuck –_ _he’s slicking so much, it’s probably oozing._

With shaky hands and jerky movements, Kageyama unclasps the dress-pants and pulls down the zipper, tugging the offending material down a couple inches until –

“Babe, where did you get _this?”_

Shouyou flushes a deep red, but looked Tobio in the eye nonetheless. “Natsu gave it to me as a wedding gift.”

“I have the best sister-in-law.”  Tobio whispers, and Shouyou chuckles at that – before his voice strains out into a drawn-out moan as Tobio mouths on the soft material of the lace panties, lightly sucking at Hinata’s erection. He tugs the dress-pants down lower, grips the omega’s thighs with his hands and carefully lifts Shouyou’s lower body up.

Tobio buries his lips against the – _very –_ wet spot on the undergarments, feeling his own erection throb as he inhales the intoxicating scent of his mate’s slick. Tobio darts a tongue out to lap at the liquid that had managed to drip down the omega’s thighs, and he feels Shouyou’s legs tremble due to the pleasure as he continuously groans out broken versions of Tobio’s name.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Court(ing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Hinata loves volleyball. This is a story in which he discovers something, or someone, he might actually love even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the main post:[ Court(ing) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7055371)

Hinata _loves_ volleyball and Hinata admires the Little Giant.

He aimed to stand on the same stage that he had been on, had made it his goal to reach the summit despite his small stature. Many had doubted him; many had scoffed and said it wouldn’t happen even if he tried his whole life. Hinata begs to differ.

Every second counts, each minute that isn’t spent doing anything is unacceptable – he ran, he trained with a clear set on the goals he wanted to achieve, he _believed_ in himself even though there were a significant number of people who didn’t. _It doesn’t matter,_ he thought. There would always be someone who would shake their head no, who would fail to see the potential he had in store, Hinata _knew_ in himself that if tries hard enough all those doubts would be blown away. He can _jump._ He has the ability, the skill, and the reflexes (although he admits he’s a little inadequate in terms of technique, but even so, he’s slowly getting there.)

Then he presented.

He hated himself for being an omega.

No one knew, probably, and that was the only time in his life he had failed to show it in his face; _why_ , he would wonder. _Why me?_ He had been the one who did everything; he had been the one who never gave up. He dealt with the whispers at the back of his mind, they weren’t saying anything about his height anymore, oh no. They had started to shame on him for being an omega although he can’t help it that an omega was what he was.

It was true, though – that omegas rarely excel in sports in the long run – often going for more domestic and non-straining jobs. Even his mother had began to question him when he didn’t stop training, hadn’t stop running through the harsh weather. Maybe it was ignorance, or maybe it was being optimistic that had kept him going, whatever it is Hinata clings to it tightly; grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut to block out all the voices. _They don’t know. They aren’t aware of what I can do. I have the skill, I can_ jump _, I have the reflexes, and I would show them. I’d show them. I would win._

His first and last game as a middle-schooler, his team lost.

 _He_ lost.

He understood it at first, really, he did. They were up against an overwhelmingly strong school, and he had heard about it from the other spectators that there was a particularly strong Alpha, a _setter_ , and Hinata had admired him, had even felt a little jealous. _Alpha_ , he thought. _How lucky_.

He tried to comfort himself for it, his teammates had patted his back and smiled sadly at him, but Hinata knew, deep inside, that whatever he did wouldn’t be enough – that he was just _lacking_ , because he was an _omega_ – against an Alpha he doesn’t even stand a chance. He had dreamt of what it would look like, the other side, that exhilarating moment wherein he’s adrift and poised for an attack, to see the other side of the court from the highest vantage point – but it was just that – a dream. What was he even thinking? _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Hinata looks across the court, eyes the Alpha who had deep cerulean eyes and raven hair and that perpetual scowl etched on his face, his eyebrows were drawn close to his eyes despite his team’s overwhelming victory. _Maybe he doesn’t even count this as a win,_ Hinata thinks, and he points a piercing glare at the taller man from across the court.

Then the Alpha looks at him dead in the eye, starts to take long strides towards his general direction and only stops once the net dividing the court blocks his path. The Alpha continues to stare, his gaze passionate with something he can’t recognize, and Hinata stares back, puffs up his chest in the remaining dignity he has left and tries not to get sucked in to the depths of those all-encompassing blue eyes.

The Alpha was close enough that for a second Hinata gets an unadulterated whiff of his scent, mingling between the remnants of sweat, the Alpha smelled like burnt rubber and sweet milk; like the clash of healthy dirt and morning dew, and somewhere deep in it were the faint scent of melancholy… the sadness that comes with the crown of a king; it was… oddly comforting in the way that camaraderie is.

And then the moment passes, and the Alpha’s hands are gripping the net like a life-line, as if it’s the only thing keeping him grounded; almost as if he would _pounce_ if he lets go.

Hinata can vividly remember what the Alpha had said; had asked him “ _What were you doing for the past three years?”_

Hinata saw red. _How dare he say that? He has no idea just how much I have done. He doesn’t have the right to say that to me. He doesn’t know how I worked myself day in and day out to get where I am now. He doesn’t get to ask me that and look down at me –_

_But no._

Hinata’s mouth was open to shoot back a reply, but then the look on the Alpha’s face cracked at his defenses; he’s got that face, the look that Hinata had the day he came home crying because some kids had shitted on him for being an omega, the look that he’s seen on himself countless of times before when he feels a bit down and thoughts like _I wish I was an Alpha_ keeps running through his head.

_What were you doing for the past three years?_

The redhead admits that he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, but after a few moments of contemplation and tossing and turning the Alpha’s words in his head, he knows that there was some form of acknowledgement in that question, knows that his skills and the tenacity he had shown in the match was taken into account, and somehow, he, an omega who has dreams bigger than him, had made this Alpha look at him as a formidable opponent –as an _equal_ – as someone who can stand by him on the same court despite him being an omega.

Hinata stares at him pointedly, eyes searching and heart beating rapidly in his chest. At that moment, Hinata had made a promise to himself, through high school he would multiply his efforts tenfold, and he would show everyone – this Alpha – his growth as a player.

*

Hinata attends Karasuno High, and the very first time he sets foot in the gymnasium he immediately smells the familiar mix of the scent of burnt rubber and sweet milk, of healthy dirt and morning dew, and the ever present hints of loneliness.

It was at that point of Hinata’s life that he knew that whatever life throws at him he would never be fully prepared. All of his training and preparations would mean nothing next to an unprecedented occurrence such as this one, there was only one thing in life he knew he could do and keep on doing – progress. Keep on moving forward and never turn back, always make sure to do whatever he can so he would have no regrets.

He had learned the Alpha’s name through the summer, had known he was the infamous Kageyama Tobio, the king of the court. Hinata had screamed at their reunion, immediately bantering and firing off insults at each other, but deep inside the omega is a sliver of content. Maybe his initial plan of fighting against Kageyama on the same stage won’t work out, but if he plays his cards right, he would be able to play on the same side of the same stage of the court that Kageyama would stand on, and that was something Hinata tucks in himself as another one of his goals in life.

Maybe life had put them together, a dumbass setter with an equally dumb spiker, for a reason.

High school is going to be a story that would go down in history.

*

Okay so maybe Hinata’s expectations were set a bit too high, and maybe his initial respect for the raven Alpha was a bit misplaced because he _was_ a handful to deal with and the omega had already forgotten how many times the team had to scold them to stop bickering over the smallest things.

Hinata can’t help it; really, Kageyama was just _so fucking infuriating._

“What were you muttering about, dumbass Hinata?” Kageyama mumbles over his ragged breath.

Hinata scoffs, picking up the pace and slowly inching further than the Alpha. “Nothing, was just wondering how you can run so slowly.”

“Slow? Me?” Kageyama states, indignant, before speeding his footwork and effectively leaving behind Hinata who scowled at the Alpha who was now cackling in victory to mock the redhead even further.

“Hey! You cheated!”

“You’re so weak, omega!”

“Shut up, you bastard king!”

Hinata runs after the raven, and at some point they end up tumbling down on the dirt while each of them claims to be the winner at some match they didn’t even know they were fighting. Hinata tries to even his heartbeat as he inhales and exhales in a controlled pace. The omega listens to Kageyama’s whining as the raven slumps on the ground choking on his own breath, and something about that scene just seemed ridiculous to Hinata that he can’t help but laugh. “Stop laughing!” Kageyama shouts, and that causes Hinata to laugh even more, admiring the rare sight of the Alpha flushing in embarrassment.

“You’re so red!” Hinata wheezes out through his obnoxious laughter, and when he breathes in again he catches the now familiar scent of the Alpha that had somehow ended up latching onto his skin, had somehow managed to creep onto the towels he sometimes catches Kageyama uses on himself, the scent that had inevitably infiltrated his life in only the few months that they had spent the majority of their time in each other’s presence.

Hinata and Kageyama bicker a lot, but if the redhead had to point out the closest friend he has in the team it would have to be the raven Alpha.

Each person had a very distinct scent – their hobbies, their home and the environment they frequent in, their favorite drink or food, and even their most common mood affects the way their scent can be identified – and through the days and weeks that have passed, Hinata wonders when did the faint trail of melancholy began to fade into the sweet scent of… not happiness, really, though it is _extremely faint_ and can barely be identified, no. It was something more of… _contentment._

Hinata feels a strange warmth blossom in his chest, spreading through his very body like something that had caught fire. It’s bright, but it was the kind of light that you saw from the other end of the tunnel – it was far and not within reach – but it was steadily approaching.

*

The Alpha’s presence had long passed being tolerable – Hinata actually enjoys being in Kageyama’s company, and between all their arguments were little pieces that they kept to themselves. Hinata’s first impression of Kageyama was that he was the most stereotypical, poster-boy of an Alpha; he was athletic, naturally gifted with a strong and muscled body, and he was _very_ stubborn, and _very_ bossy. But first impressions were never last, at least that’s what his mom always said, and Hinata could agree.

Kageyama had grown on him, the same way he had grown onto the Alpha; he had barely resisted his urges of racing towards the gym during practice, or racing him towards the convenience store, or racing him to the vending machines – just, basically – racing everywhere. Kageyama had long given up on trying to argue over whether they should stay longer for practicing their quick attacks and had already incorporated it to their routine next to walking back together after they clean the gym and store the materials they had used.

At some point, Hinata had gone under Kageyama’s skin, and he had seen other parts of the Alpha that others hadn’t, a fact that the omega takes pride in. Kageyama was first and foremost an idiot (the amount of time they had spent late-night studying was insane and Kageyama was still able to not remember anything the morning after), Kageyama was also a big volleyball nerd (had at least a couple hundred volleyball terms that Hinata has little to no idea of what it means), he also has an obsession to drinking milk (Hinata likes to buy him one every lunch time after the Alpha agrees to toss him a couple of balls), and Kageyama also firmly denies that he thinks Nishinoya-senpai’s flashy attacks were unimpressive (even though he talks about it a lot during their walk back on the way home.)

But then there were other things – stuff that the Alpha only did when they were alone together with no one else there to see. Hinata doesn’t know how to describe how he feels about it but if he had to it was how the burning in his veins rages on, it was how the light at the end of the tunnel was suddenly brighter and ever closer.

Kageyama likes to spend a few moments to themselves at the shade of the side of the gymnasium during lunch time, after they had played a couple rounds of toss. Every single time, without fail, Kageyama would tug them to that secluded place that no one bothers to pass through and they would sit there just talking about whatever while waiting for the school bell to ring. Kageyama also likes to use Hinata’s towels for his body, and he would lend his own towels to Hinata when the omega complains about it.

There were other things too, the little things; things that the Alpha did that caused Hinata’s insides to flop in a way they never did before, causes his breath to hitch and his face to flush. Like the way Kageyama stands close to him during Daichi’s pep talks, his warmth a comfort to the omega and his scent a faithful reminder. There were also times when Kageyama would buy him a meat bun, his favorite flavor to boot, and would not ask him for anything in return. Sometimes, on their walks home, Kageyama would hold Hinata’s bike with one hand, steadily walking it till the intersection where they would part ways, while his other hand would brush against Hinata’s, sending waves and tingles of excitement through the omega.

Kageyama would often stay at Hinata’s place, and he would always treat Natsu like a princess, and it makes Hinata _ache_. When the Alpha stays over and Hinata pulls the guest futon out and lays it out on his bedroom floor, Kageyama would scowl and glare at him to submission until Hinata agrees to lay down his own futon on the floor beside Kageyama’s, and they would fall asleep to stories about their childhood and their lives, knowing that the other was just an arm-length away.

The Alpha also had a funny way of telling him “thank you” or “good job” often opting for a series of grunts and flailing arms instead of just uttering the words, Hinata had learned to identify the different grunts for what it actually meant, but lately, Kageyama had settled on doing something Hinata immensely enjoyed, ruffling his hair, the omega in him purring; _We did good. The Alpha is satisfied with us. We could do so much more for him_ – and Hinata has to catch himself before his thoughts wander too far. That’s not what this is – they were just really close friends, _partners,_ and no matter what Hinata’s instincts seem to believe, it wasn’t true.

But the more time they spend together, the more Hinata’s instincts grew sure about Kageyama. _He’s a great Alpha, yeah? He suits us. We suit him. We could give him what he wants. We could be good for him. No one would know him the way we do. Tell him. Tell the Alpha._

At some point, their relationship had shifted. They still bicker, loudly and annoyingly as Tsukishima had described, but it were good-natured jibes that had always aimed to keep the other on their feet and to give them the necessary push they needed to improve.

The things Kageyama did grew bolder, and the burning of Hinata’s veins raged on wilder, the bright light at the end of the tunnel swallowed him up, and Hinata knows deep in himself that he was slowly but surely falling. This wasn’t what he had planned, no. He had always been a one-tracked minded person who only had volleyball in his sights, but Kageyama was an enigma, the Alpha who has managed to be the only exception to every conviction Hinata had.

But despite that, Hinata is a genuine person, didn’t want to have any doubts in anything, and the moment he felt his heart skip a beat and the whispers of the omega inside him synchronize with his own, he knows he’s already in way too deep to back out now.

When Kageyama leans closer to him, he takes that extra step to close the distance between them, feeling himself flush in embarrassment at the bold act – but one look at the bright-red faced Alpha beside him was enough to give him a boost of confidence. So they went along it slowly, not really talking about their apparent step up in the relationship department, but they knew it was there, anyway. Instead, they whisper about it during their lunch breaks, where Hinata would tell Kageyama about his middle school years and Kageyama would too, would frequently mention _“You should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa”_ and would often leave Hinata speechless. In reply, the omega would chide the Alpha about it, calling him dumbass and jumping up from under the shade and yelling _“Race you to the hallways!”_

On their walks home, Kageyama would brush his free hand against Hinata’s, and Hinata would give in; tangling their fingers together and wiggling it between them as they chat about the practice they had that afternoon. Hinata would feel how sweaty their hands would be, and would often feel embarrassed about it and attempt to tug his hand from the Alpha’s grasp, but then Kageyama would growl in protest and hold on tightly until the intersection where they need to part ways, hesitantly letting the redhead go and muttering a farewell and a _“Be careful biking home. See you tomorrow, stupid.”_

The next time that Kageyama stays over Hinata pulls the guest futon out and sets it on his bedroom floor, Kageyama would lay there until the last light in the house would turn out, and Hinata would shuffle to the opposite end of his bed to make some space for the Alpha. Kageyama would climb into his bed, hogging up all the blankets, and when Hinata whispers harshly in the dark that it was too cold, Kageyama would pull him into a tight embrace, no questions asked.

_Good. The Alpha likes us too, see? We’re good. We’re a good omega. Suitable mate._

Hinata hopes it was true. Hinata would listen to Kageyama’s breathing as he slowly drifts off to sleep, lulled by the steady beating of the Alpha’s heart against his. He wonders, if the Alpha inside Kageyama sees him as that – a suitable mate.

He asks this the morning after, when the day has yet to start and the sun was still asleep. Kageyama had smacked him in the forehead the moment the words leave his mouth, the Alpha furrows his eyebrows at him, his cheeks red, muttering _“That’s a stupid question, even for you.”_ Hinata complains at that, throwing a silent fit and punching the air as he asks the question again, this time not taking anything else other than a firm ‘yes’ or ‘no’ for an answer.

The Alpha growls softly, grabbing the redhead’s shoulders to pin him back on the bed, staring down at him. “You are.” He said.

“I am?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama nods, before smacking him on the forehead again. “Now, go back to sleep.” He orders. Hinata giggles in delight.

*

Today was the opening ceremony for the newly renovated temple from across the town, and Hinata had been pumped through the afternoon practice because he had plans on taking Kageyama there later tonight. Hinata had always wanted to visit a temple with the Alpha, but the opportunity never rose and when it does, Hinata chokes on in himself and fails to ask the raven if he would like to go.

This time though, it’s different.

Hinata can’t tell what exactly changed, but it was _something_ big; something that had caused his insides to toss and churn and his omega to purr in satisfaction. _Good, we’re good. The Alpha said we’re a suitable mate. He sees us as a good omega._ Hinata smiles, humming in agreement and grinning to himself as he pictures how Kageyama would react to his invitation – he would probably be reluctant about it, would spit out a couple of demands and complaints here and there – but Hinata knows he would relent, somehow.

The redhead thinks of this as he hurriedly finishes his shower and dresses up in his school uniform once again; practice ended early today, conveniently enough, and after he grabs his stuff he heads out to find the Alpha raven who said he just had something to do back in his classroom. There was a skip in Hinata’s steps as he makes his way to Kageyama’s room, the hallways were empty except for the occasional gaggle of students heading to or from after-school club activities.

When Hinata reaches the room, he peaks inside.

He sees Kageyama standing off to the side, hand extended and poised to receive what seemed to be chocolate wrapped in a pretty little red box with smiley faces all over it, eyes trained solely on the beta girl who was giving it to him.

Hinata can’t help but stare, feeling an odd constriction in his chest and something heavy settle in the pit of his stomach, rapidly blinking away the insistent stinging from the back of his eyes. His blood is rushing, his heart was going wild, and the fire that had burned in his veins was too hot, the light a little too bright.

Hinata chokes on a sob, Kageyama’s head whips around, eyes wide as those deep blue depths stare at him. “Hinata – “ Kageyama starts, already making his way to the door of the classroom that Hinata was still standing behind.

“Hinata, this is – “ Kageyama shouts, voice booming and slicing through the eerie silence of the late afternoon.

The redhead doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to hear whatever the raven has to say, and doesn’t want this to hurt him any further than it already had. Hinata swallows his pleas, tears freely flowing from his eyes at this point, _so fucking embarrassing, geez_ and with one last glance at the Alpha he picks himself up and runs.

He runs and runs until the constriction on his chest reaches his lungs, till the burning in his veins reaches his sore muscles, till he can’t see the light anymore.

*

He gains consciousness who-knows-how-many-hours after, to a soft bed that smelled like burnt rubber and sweet milk; like the clash of healthy dirt and morning dew, and somewhere deep in it was the faint scent of melancholy.

 _That’s wrong._ Hinata thinks, eyes still closed and body cold despite being wrapped in a blanket. He takes a whiff again, and it’s _still there_. That sadness, that utter _loneliness_ that had been there before but had already started to fade away into something else – it was back. Hinata doesn’t know why but the omega in him cries out at this, _Our Alpha is sad. We can make him happy –_ No – _We are the only who could give him what he wants –_ No, You’re wrong – _We’re a suitable mate. Good omega, we are. We –_ No.

That was not what Hinata was, not what his instincts thought himself to be. No, if he was a suitable mate Kageyama wouldn’t have gone to seek out that beautiful female beta. If Hinata was enough, Kageyama wouldn’t have accepted it – that was surely a confession scene, right? Kageyama had accepted her, _damn it,_ that shouldn’t hurt as much as it does – but _fuck –_ it does.

It’s painful, that after all this time Hinata was still _not enough._ He was still _lacking_.

He cries, buries himself under the cold sheets and breathes in the scent of the Alpha he had spent majority of his high school with, _stupid, stupid, stupid –_ “Hinata?”

The redhead’s eyes flash open, and he struggles to extract himself from the sheets only to feel strong, large, calloused, and _familiar_ hands engulf his smaller form in a punishing embrace. “Kageyama, you shit, let go of me!”

“No!” The Alpha shouts back, burying his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck. “I won’t. I would never want to let go of you – “

“Why are you so fucking stupid – “

“You’re the one who’s stupid, who runs away like that – “

“Because who _wouldn’t?”_ Hinata pleads, voice going weak as he slumps his tired body against Kageyama’s hug. “Who wouldn’t run away when they see the Alpha they want accepting a beta?”

“What the _fuck_ are you saying, dumbass Hinata?” Kageyama whispers harshly, and Hinata’s mouth was already half way open to tell this Alpha exactly _what_ he’s trying to say but then Kageyama’s lips were on his and this is Hinata’s first kiss and –

And he kisses back.

Kageyama pulls back not two seconds after, grabbing both of Hinata’s cheeks and squishing them together, crunching up Hinata’s features. “Listen, you dumb fuck,” Kageyama starts, face unbelievably red and eyebrows low atop his eyes. “Whatever you think was happening when you saw me with that beta, you’re thinking _wrong_.”

“Then what – “ Hinata tries to say, his words a little jumbled because of the way Kageyama was still squishing his face like a sandwich.

“Shut up and listen.” Kageyama says pointedly, looking at the redhead dead on the eye. Hinata nods, well, as much as he could with two large hands restraining him from doing so. “Those chocolates, were… I just asked her to buy it for me. I – I was going to give it to you – as – as a…”

 Hinata’s eyebrows rise, tugging the raven’s hands off of his face and pushing Kageyama’s body down on the bed, sitting on his stomach. “Say that again, clearer this time, or else I would not get off of you.” Kageyama struggles to catch his breath at the pressure on his abdomen, but a couple of shuffling proves that it wasn’t exactly an uncomfortable position – he can probably toss off Hinata without any problem, but the redhead’s eyes had stars in them and Kageyama goes _weak_.

“I said… those chocolates were… my – my- courting – gift. For you.” Kageyama mumbles, eyes digging a hole at the ceiling just a few inches shy of Hinata’s head. Hinata’s face suddenly brightens up, a wide smile inching into his lips. “Do you mean that? Would you really… court me? You want me as your mate?” Hinata asks, then Kageyama mumbles out _Why are you so embarrassing_ to which Hinata makes himself heavier atop of the raven.

“Okay! Okay! Yes, I want you as my mate, stupid. Now, get off!” Kageyama gives, and Hinata’s smile was _so bright,_ but instead of climbing off of Kageyama the omega was suddenly leaning down, pressing a light kiss on Kageyama’s cheek. “Okay. I accept your token. You are now officially courting me, Alpha Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s face flushes even more.

The scent that tickles Hinata’s senses was sweet, and the loneliness that was previously there was gone, the sweetness of _happiness_ replacing it.


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :"Tobio, I think I’m going in heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the main post:[ Heat ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7072462)

So far everything was going as planned, Tobio was sitting on one of the couches found in the lounge of Daichi’s apartment complex, staring at the ticking of his wrist watch in an attempt to occupy himself as he’s waiting for the captain to head down.

The raven’s mind begins to wander, this month was June, and in the following week was supposed to be when Shouyou’s heat would strike full-force. They had hired a personal doctor to help ease the omega as he slowly lessens the dosages of contraceptives and suppressants he takes until he completely stops taking them. The doctor had informed them that at this rate the omega would be ripe and ready for pregnancy the next time his heat comes.

It was next week.

Tobio had rented out an entire onsen for a full week and had already made train seat reservations for the trip he had planned to take this weekend, had also advised the managers of the onsen to buy a lot of fruits and refreshments that they would surely need. The Alpha inside him takes pride in properly attending to what his omega needs, and Tobio does so wholeheartedly.

They had also discussed about Hinata’s retirement from professional volleyball, and this meeting with the team captain has something to do with that, now only if Daichi would show up –

Tobio’s phone vibrates in his pocket.

He sees that it was a text from his husband, it read: _Tobio, I think I’m going in heat._

*

Tobio is _agitated_ , at some point through the evening there was a sudden downpour and hailing a cab was getting insanely difficult. _Our mate needs us._ His Alpha says, and Tobio can feel himself scowl at the reminder that Shouyou is probably _aching_ , his insides burning, thoughts hazy with an all-encompassing need to be mated and filled.

When he sees the next cab to turn the corner he throws himself out in the middle of the busy Tokyo streets, arms spread wide. The cab driver honks his horn at him, rolling his window down to shout at Tobio but the raven beats him to hit, huffing out with his Alpha voice, “ _I need you to take me somewhere. I’ll pay you thrice the usual amount.”_

The cab driver shuts his mouth, and Tobio takes this as his victory.

He gets in and rides shotgun, inputting his address in the GPS device embedded into the dashboard. The cab driver raises an eyebrow at him once he sees it, “You do know that would mean you’d pay me at the very least twelve thousand yen, right?”

“I’d pay, don’t worry. Now step on the gas, beta, my mate needs me.” Tobio growls, and the driver nods in understanding. “I’d take you there in less than an hour.”

Tobio types out a message to Shouyou, _I’m coming home._

*

The very moment the cab enters their street Tobio has already left a large sum of money on his seat and was dashing towards his home. He can faintly hear the engine of the cab fading away in the distance as he takes out his keys and proceeds to open the front door. He jiggles the knob until he’s finally got it open, slamming it open and gripping the doorframe for dear life when he was suddenly assaulted with the thick scent of _heat,_ and _slick_ , and _Shouyou_ in the air.

Tobio shuts the door closed, “ _Sho –_ “

“Tobio, _please, come here, please._ ” Shouyou says, his voice broken and strained, the Alpha was suddenly shuffling towards their bedroom, and he was greeted by the sight of his omega lying naked on the messed-up sheets of their bed, one hand playing with his nipples while the other was pumping three fingers in and out of his slicked-up hole.

The moment Tobio steps into the room, Shouyou takes a deep breath in, sobbing in relief at the smell of his Alpha, his _mate_ finally there with him. Tobio croons, and the redhead sags in relief as Tobio hurriedly undresses from his clothing, tossing them to a corner of the room and climbing into the bed to greet his husband with a kiss. Shouyou cries out, immediately pushes back into the passionate kiss and pumps Tobio’s engorged dick.

The Alpha groans, a little bit oversensitive but at the same time all his senses are numb, and he has to flick Shouyou’s hand away to grip the base of his cock before he suddenly cums. “I’m here to take care of you, okay? Don’t worry, breathe in properly, in four-second intervals, yes – okay. Good, good boy, good.” He breathes out, trying to steady his own breathing as Shouyou nods at him and tries to follow his instructions, trying to level his breathing.

“Okay, okay, good. I know it hurts, right? It’s different this time, your heat would hurt more than usual because you’re off of suppressants – hey, hey, listen to me, baby. Are you listening? Okay.” Tobio embraces Shouyou’s smaller form to drag him further more to the middle of the bed, taking his wrists and pinning it to his sides so that the omega would stop touching himself and _listen_.

“I’m not leaving, look, I’m here, okay? I’ll be here with you. I’ll take care of you,” Tobio whispers, eyes looking straight at Shouyou’s that had unshed tears in them, but the omega kept on nodding his head in understanding, biting his lip to prevent any sound from escaping. Tobio _tsks_ under his breath at this, and with one of his hands, he slips a thumb through the redhead’s plump lips to stop him from biting down on it, and Shouyou immediately sucks on his thumb like a treat.

“I’m going to make you feel better, okay? Just like every other time you had your heat. It’s going to be fine, I’d take away the burning, okay? Don’t cry, omega.” Tobio continues to whisper, leaving kisses against the omega’s flushed skin as the redhead continues to suckle on his thumb. “Good job, you’re doing good, Sho.” He praises, and at that Shouyou’s thighs tremble, a fresh trickle of slick seeping through the bed covers and making Tobio’s head spin at the intoxicating scent.

Tobio grounds himself, he needs to stay composed if he doesn’t want to start pounding into the tight heat of Shouyou’s slick omega cunt and make the omega cry out in ultimate pleasure – _Okay, Alpha._

Instead, Tobio asks Shouyou what he wants, and Shouyou pleads “ _Bite me. The bonding marks, bite them, please.”_ The redhead asks, and Tobio feels his dick twitch at the request, as he aligns his head properly so that his scent gland was presented to Shouyou as Shouyou’s own scent gland was positioned in front of his mouths. Tobio kisses there, trailing soft chaste pecks from the omega’s collarbone to the sensitive area of his scent gland just beneath his ear, licks at the faded scars of their bonding marks; _Teeth marks,_ a symbol of a mate laying claim.

Tobio feels the moment Shouyou decides to go for it, feels his dick get harder when the omega’s teeth sink into his scent gland to renew their bonding scars as Tobio does the same, successfully turning the redhead into a quivering mess under him. Tobio licks the wound, sending shivers through Shouyou’s body, and Tobio drinks in the beautiful sounds his omega makes, every groan, every moan of his name and plea for _more,_ Tobio takes it all in because it _is_ rightfully his to begin with.

The redhead pulls his head up to align their lips for a long and slow kiss, and Tobio takes his time with licking into the omega’s mouth despite Shouyou’s insistent groaning and his hips grinding up against Tobio’s throbbing erection. The Alpha growls, and Tobio suddenly has a hand on Shouyou’s chest to play with the omega’s nipples.

Tobio takes one of the hardened nubs between his pointer finger and thumb, before pinching it. Shouyou pulls away from the kiss, head tossed back into the pillows and letting out a drawn-out, high-pitched moan because of the Alpha’s ministrations. The Alpha attacks Shouyou’s neck next, sucking on fresh hickies to the presented expanse of freckled skin, taking immense pleasure every time he smells a new trail of slick emit from the omega.

“Not just… fingers.” Shouyou mumbles from between ragged breaths, and Tobio automatically moves his lips from the neck of the omega to suck on the other nipple that he wasn’t toying with. Shouyou lets out a sound that was between a sigh and a moan, and Tobio eyes him as he continues to lick and suck at the omega’s nipple. Shouyou had grown to be a beautiful man, a great spiker who amazed the world and an even better partner; Tobio could never ask for more.

He continues the sucking, alternating on each nipple, admires the way Shouyou slowly loses himself to the pleasure, and when Tobio reaches down to play with the gathered slick on the rim of his omega’s hole, Tobio tastes the first few drops of milk that came from Shouyou and groans in satisfaction when the delicious taste floods his tongue.

Shouyou begins to groan in earnest, suddenly aware of the hollowness inside him and the undeniable need to be filled to take out the insistent burning inside him. Tobio senses this, and plunges in two fingers into the tight hole of his mate, making Shouyou cry out in pleasure, tightening around the appendage that was stretching his hole open and moans loudly when he feels himself cum; his dick releasing a minimal amount of the sticky semen and his cunt producing more slick.

Tobio feels his balls get heavier, his body preparing himself for the mating process as he takes his fingers out of the omega and holds the base of his dick firmly, angling it against the omega’s hole and rubbing the head of his engorged cock against the omega’s wet rim. “Ready, Sho?” He asks, breathless, and Shouyou nods, spreading his legs wider and preparing for the intrusion. “I need you inside me, ‘Yama, need our baby inside me.” The redhead replies.

_Well fuck._

Tobio pushes his cock into his omega’s tight heat, leans down to kiss Shouyou as he lets the redhead adjust to his size, the Alpha trying to level his breathing as he tries not to think too much of the tightness surrounding him and massaging his cock in sporadic intervals.

“Move, _please,_ ” Shouyou pleads.

Tobio complies.

He starts out slow, pumping in and out in a controlled pace as Shouyou struggles to meet his thrusts.

That lasted for about thirty seconds.

Sooner than later, Tobio starts to pound into the omega relentlessly, driving up against the sensitive button inside of Shouyou that causes the redhead to melt in pleasure, their activities creating lewd sounds and drenching the atmosphere in the mixture of their scents. Shouyou’s been reduced to a moaning mess but Tobio’s not any better, face flushed and eyes blown as he continues his brutal pace.

He starts to feel the base of his cock start to form his knot, and as gently as he can he turns Shouyou’s position so that he was on his elbows and knees on the bed to prepare for the knotting. Tobio kisses a path from the redhead’s spine to his nape, breathing against his sweaty skin and whispering words of encouragement, when Shouyou tightens around him and cums, Tobio thought he was going to lose himself to the sound of the omega screaming in pleasure.

With one last push, he buries his cock deep inside the omega as his knot starts to take form, pressing up against Shouyou’s prostate as he starts the long process of pumping his seed into the omega, and Shouyou chokes on a sob when the burning inside him suddenly dwindles down to a faint ache, squeezing around Tobio’s knot as he savors the Alpha’s cum pumping continuously in him.

Tobio lies them down on their sides, heart beating rapidly as he tries to catch himself at the prolonged pleasure of knotting. He kisses Shouyou’s neck, “You did great, Sho. I’m so happy.” To which the redhead hums, eyes closed and feeling at peace.

“We’re going to have a baby, right?” The omega asks, and Tobio nods, “We’re going to spend your heat trying to.”

“Okay.” Shouyou replies, tucking himself into the Alpha’s warm embrace.


	8. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Tobio likes kissing Sho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the main post:[ Study ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075321)

It’s late, and the buzzing of the air conditioner along with the tapping of Tobio’s fingers on the desk were the only sounds accompanying Shouyou’s occasional grunts of annoyance. The omega scratches his head, gaze trained on the page he’s been attempting to understand for the past twenty minutes, when he feels the raven start to trace circular figures on his back.

Shouyou hums in appreciation, sighing at the comfort that his Alpha provides him with. “You know, the landlady would throw you out if she knew you were here.” The redhead says, inching towards Tobio who was sitting beside him. “She doesn’t know.” The raven says, continuing to rub gently against the omega’s clothed skin, tingles travelling through his spine.

“You have to at least pretend that you’re here to actually study though.” Shouyou argues, playing with the button of his pen and returning his attention to the mathematics book in front of him when Tobio doesn’t answer. “I don’t want to study – “ Tobio starts, and when he sees the redhead open his mouth to protest, “But I can help you with whatever that is.” He quickly adds, motioning to the book in front of Shouyou.

Shouyou levels his boyfriend with a deadpanned look, shaking his head. Tobio cocks his head to the side, scowling, “Unlike someone I know, I actually _listen_ to the professor when he’s discussing, you know.” The raven says, daring Shouyou to argue.

They conduct an impromptu stare-off, Shouyou’s hazel eyes and deadpanned look versus Tobio’s challenging glare and scowl-esque face. After a few seconds, Shouyou sighs in defeat and slumps his upper body against the desktop. “Okay, you can help me.” He relents, voice muffled but distinguishable nonetheless.

Tobio continues with his previous ministrations of drawing imaginary figures on Shouyou’s back, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down his back and skirting at the indentations of his spine, moving closer to the omega that there was only at least half an arm-length of space separating them. Tobio turns his body to the side so he can face the redhead properly, putting his other hand on the table to take a peek at the scrunched-up pages of the math book.

Shouyou stares at him as the raven scans the topic, saying something about _I have a test tomorrow and if I fail the coach won’t let me play in the next practice match._ Tobio nods in understanding, not really bothering to comprehend whatever type of formulas was printed on the material but grinning to himself at the idea he’s got boiling in his head.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” The Alpha starts, and something about that glint in his eyes and that tilt to his tone got Shouyou feeling like he signed himself up to something unpleasant.

*

Okay, not _unpleasant._

Shouyou excitedly answers the next practice-problem that was provided in the math book, turning the pages back and forth to see if he had used the correct formula and to check if he was doing the steps chronologically. So far, he’s answered five problems, and he’s got all of them correct!

Tobio had proposed his idea, that he would ask the redhead to answer a question or a problem and if the omega gets it right he would receive a kiss as a reward. Shouyou had immediately felt motivated, maybe it’s because finals were slowly inching in and juggling studying with volleyball practice was draining, and maybe some encouraging kisses from his mate was all that he needed to feel better.

So for the last half an hour he had studied the process of computation to arrive with the appropriate answer, while the Alpha who was sitting beside him patiently waited for him to finish answering and continued to stroke his back. The first question was a success, and when he showed it to his boyfriend Tobio’s eyes scanned his work before nodding, inching his face close to the omega’s to leave a chaste kiss against his lips.

That went on for at least three correct answers.

By the time Shouyou has answered four questions, the amount of time the raven spent on studying his work if he did it correctly decreased as the amount of time his lips lingered against Shouyou’s increased. The omega didn’t mind, really, not if he was actually getting some studying done while his Alpha rewards him generously.

The fifth question went on in a similar manner, after Shouyou shows the raven his work the Alpha immediately nods, the hand that was stroking the omega’s back latching onto his nape and bringing him closer to his lover. Tobio nips and licks against his lips before finally pushing their mouths flush against each other and at some point Shouyou feels the raven’s tongue start to prod at his bottom lip, and who was he to deny the Alpha entrance?

Tobio maps out his mouth, licks at all the soft spots that makes him weak, and Shouyou can feel his breathing start to turn ragged and a trickle of spit dribble down his chin before he finally has the mind to pull back from the kiss to start with the next question.

Tobio waits beside him patiently, staring lazily at Shouyou’s concentrated face and listening to the continuous scratching of pen against paper, noting how red his boyfriend was in the face and down to his neck. Tobio feels his blood rush southwards at the sight, knows that beneath Shouyou’s clothes the flush on his neck travels even further down, and the moment he hears the omega finish writing and slaps the pen he was holding on the desk, Tobio’s already got a hand on the back of his neck to pull his boyfriend against him, kissing him passionately.

Shouyou kisses back with much vigor, giving more than what Tobio has to give, while the raven swallows all the sounds the omega was making. “Did I do it right?” the redhead asks between his gasps. Tobio nods, kissing down Shouyou’s neck and licking at his scent gland. “You did great, you sure you didn’t listen to the professor and just asked me to do this because you missed me?” He teases, and he relishes the way his boyfriend sputters in embarrassment.

The night carried on later than Shouyou anticipated, as he lets himself get lost to the piles of math problems in the books and to the way Tobio kisses him.

If studying like this was so effective he should’ve been doing it for as long as he can.

*

Tobio hears angry stomping outside his dormitory door, next was the rattling of his doorknob before the door was slammed against the wall while his enraged boyfriend enters his room.

“Tobio!” Shouyou screeches, shoving his mathematics test paper in front of the raven, and Tobio takes note of the angry ‘F’ written in bold and red ink on it.

 _It was worth it, though,_ he thinks.

 


End file.
